1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening apparatus utilizing multiple tracks, and more particularly, to a fastening apparatus for use with a bag having a hideable handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, fastening apparatuses using multiple tracks have been designed for multiple uses. One such device is a zipper apparatus having three rows of zipper teeth, one row of which is shared by two opposing zipper sliders at opposite ends of the shared row of teeth. This device may be used to vary the size of a bag. Another zipper device has two parallel zippers such that one is placed on top of the other. This device allows a piece of clothing to vary between two sizes to accommodate weight gain or loss by the person who wears the clothing.
Various zipper apparatuses have also been used in conjunction with bags. Typically, these zipper apparatuses are used as closure devices for sealing the bag or sealing a compartment of the bag. In the case where the bag has a handle, a zipper apparatus has been known to help conceal or hide the handle within a pocket of the bag by closing the pocket in which the handle has been tucked away in. Such a zipper apparatus is useful when the handle is hidden as it can continue to open and close the bag pocket while the handle placed therein. A problem occurs when the handle is to be utilized. In such a case, the pocket is unzipped and the handle is pulled out of the pocket for use. However, while the handle is exposed, the zipper apparatus is unable to close the pocket because the handle obstructs the tracks of the zipper apparatus from engaging one another. This is typically the case when a zipper apparatus having only two tracks is used. Thus, the pocket bag is left open leaving the user susceptible to disadvantages such as belongings falling out of the pocket, theft, and lack of privacy.
Therefore, what is needed is a fastening apparatus using multiple tracks. Such an apparatus allows a bag pocket to be closed when a hideable handle is hidden in the pocket as well as close the bag pocket when the hideable handle is exposed out of the pocket.